The overall objective is to investigate the relationship between change in urban economic conditions and the prevalence of major urban social problems. These problems, which predominate in lower socioeconomic areas of cities, include mental disorders, high mortality rates (especially infant mortality), crime (including homicide) and delinquency, impoverishment (often involving financial assistance), family disorganization and isolation of the elderly. The principal hypothesis is that increases in the prevalence of major urban social pathologies are related to adverse changes in urban economic conditions. In addition, long-term demographic changes in the composition of the urban population will influence the intensity of the basic inverse relationship between indicators of urban economic conditions and indicators of social pathologies. Such long-term effects on the basic relationship, which will be examined in detail, involve migration, ethnic composition, age structure and city size. Standard methods of time-series analysis and multiple regression will be used in data analyses. This study will represent one of the first efforts to integrate historical information on a full spectrum of prominent social problems which are especially common to urban settings. For ten major cities, the patterns of change in the prevalence of various social pathologies will be studied separately, and as a group, in relation to changes in the performance and structure of the urban economy. The target urban populations are those of New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, Philadephia, Detroit, Boston, Washington, D.C., Baltimore, Atlanta, and New Haven. The problem is to investigate whether social disorganization in general, as indicated by a number of different social pathologies, is related to patterns of economic instability.